


One Last Time

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, Honor, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: It's time to say goodbye one last time to Captain America...Christie Rampone.





	

"Momma, Momma, Momma." The kids said as they run over to Ashlyn, who slowly smiles at the team hotel in New Jersey.

"Hi!" Ashlyn said as she picks them up and kisses their cheeks. Natalie kisses her wife's lips and they pose for a picture as a family.

"I can't believe you guys are here." Ashlyn softly said as she and Natalie lay on Natalie's bed. Allie and Noah are sleeping in the other bed. Jill allowed Ashlyn to spend the night with her family since she hasn't seen Natalie since the Oscars.

"I wasn't going to miss this." Natalie softly replied. Ashlyn rubs her hand on her wife's stomach.

"Are you ready for Sunday?" Natalie softly asked.

"Of course I am. I want to meet Adam and Nicole. Hey." Ashlyn softly said when she sees tears in her wife's eyes.

"Babe, what's the matter?"

"I'm really scared."

"So am I, but having you with me as we watch our kids grow up together wants to make me a better Momma to the kids. Save the tears for tomorrow." Natalie chuckles.

"Ok." Ashlyn leans over and tenderly kisses her wife then they both fall asleep.

The following evening, a video starts up and the familiar tune starts playing then Natalie and Lin-Manuel appears on the screen as they are walking down a tunnel, making the crowd cheer. Natalie takes a jersey and unfolds it.

"Natalie, you wanted to see me?" He asked.

"I know you're busy." Natalie said as she puts on a jersey.

"What do you need Nat? Nat?"

"I want to give you a word of warning." They stop and Natalie looks at him.

"I don't know what you heard, but whatever it is, Carli started it." Natalie chuckles.

"I'm sure she did. Listen, I need a favor."

"Nat, whatever it is, Carli will pay for her behavior." He said and the crowd laughs with the team.

"I need you to draft an address." Natalie said while chuckling.

"Ok, what's it about?" She takes in a deep breath and releases it.

"Christie Rampone is retiring from the national team." They take a microphone. He has a confused look on his face as Natalie walks away from him.

"I'm sorry, what?" They appear on the field and the audience cheers when they see Lin-Manuel and Natalie, who is holding Allie's hand.

Natalie:  
One last time  
Relax have a drink with me   
One last time  
Let's take a break tonight  
And then we'll teach them how to say goodbye  
To say goodbye  
You and I

"No way."

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"Natalie, she's not retiring." He said.

"Yes she is. We're honoring her tonight. Right here in New Jersey." Natalie said as she and Christie do their handshake. Allie walks over to Ashlyn, who wraps her arms around her.

"But --"

"Pick up a pen and start writing."

Natalie:  
I wanna talk about what I have learned  
The one hard wisdom I have earned

"As far as the people are concerned, Christie Rampone is not retiring because it'll be a nightmare for the team."

"We're going to be ok."

Natalie:  
One last time  
The people will hear from her  
One last time  
And if we get this right  
We're going to teach them how to say goodbye  
You and I

Lin:  
Natalie, they will say she's weak

Natalie:  
No, they will see she's strong

Lin:  
Her position is so unique

Natalie:  
She will use it to help them move along

Lin:  
Why does she have to say goodbye?

Natalie:  
If she says goodbye  
The team learns to move on  
It outlives her when she's gone  
Like the scripture says  
"Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree  
and no one shall make them afraid"  
We'll be safe with the team she helped make  
She wants to sit under her own vine and fig tree  
A moment alone in the shade  
At home as she watches the team she made  
One last time

Chorus:  
Christie Rampone is going home

Lin:  
We'll teach them how to say goodbye

Chorus:  
Christie Rampone is going home

Natalie (Chorus):  
You and I (Christie Rampone is going home)  
Going home (Christie Rampone is going home)  
History has it's eyes on you, you, you yeah (Christie Rampone is going home)  
We're going to teach them how to say goodbye (teach them how to say goodbye)  
teach them how to say goodbye (Teach them how)  
To say goodbye (Say goodbye)  
Say goodbye (To say goodbye)  
One last time (One last time)

The crowd cheers and Christie hugs Lin-Manuel first then she tightly hugs Natalie the best she can. Natalie wipes away her tears and the crowd and team is cheering.

"Ladies and gentlemen. One last time, Captain America. Christie Rampone." Natalie said and the crowd is cheering and chanting 'Thank You Pearcie'.

ussoccer_wnt: PEGOT winner, Olympic Gold medalist and World Cup Champion NatalieHarris19 IS. IN. THE. HOUSE!!!!  
⬇  
NatalieHarris19: I wasn't going to miss out on saying goodbye one last time to oh captain, my captain christierampone and thnx lin_manuel for the help and rewrite of One Last Time

"I can't believe you made it here." Julie said to her goddaughter as they sit up in the suite.

"I'm leaving at halftime. You're welcome to fly to Florida with us. Got the Cabot private plane." Natalie as she places her hands on her stomach and feels kicking.

"Ok."

Who knew the next day would be one of the worst days in Natalie's and Ashlyn's lives?

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrote One Last Time in honor of Christie Rampone's retirement.


End file.
